oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Enlightened Journey
Official description Walkthrough (cannot be boosted)can NOT be used |items= *At least 10 regular Logs. You will need more if you fail when travelling to Taverley (other logs than regular ones won't work). Optional: bronze hatchet on toolbelt. *3 Papyrus *1 Ball of wool *1 Sack of Potatoes *1 Unlit Candle or Black Candle *1 Yellow dye *1 Red dye *8 Sacks, you will change these into 8 Sandbag on Entrana itself *10 Silk *1 Bowl *1 Tinderbox (toolbelt works)(Dwarven Army Axe will not work.) *12 Willow branches (or a Rake, Spade and Secateurs) The fastest and easiest way of getting there is through Port Sarim lodestone which doesn't require any actual items once you've unlocked it; you can also use Ring of kinship and Explorer ring, there is a Drop Box near the monks at Port Sarim so you can retrieve your stuff at the bank. Another option would be to use a Clan Vexillum to teleport to the Clan Camp to Port Sarim, and use the Ring of kinship to bank at Daemonheim. One of the fastest methods involves the use of a Wicked Hood to teleport to the Law Altar. NOTE: The Clan Vexillum cannot be taken to Entrana. *'Note:' Obtaining Sandbags and Willow branches are discussed in the quest walkthrough. Remember: You are NOT allowed any items that boost combat stats on Entrana, which includes capes and Explorer Rings. Obviously, you can't carry all of this equipment at once. When you speak to Auguste, he will take some of your equipment, and you can come back with the other equipment, so don't worry about giving him everything at once. Also, he will not allow you to begin the quest unless you are level 30 farming, the level at which you can grow a willow tree.}} To start the quest, player should travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste, who is on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. Test balloons It would be wise if you get these items before starting the quest. Most of these items can be bought from the Grand Exchange. (Note: If you've already bought all of the items, simply bring 3 papyrus, 10 silk, a sack of potatoes, a ball of wool, 8 sacks, a candle or black candle, a bowl, yellow dye and red dye with you on your first trip to reduce how many trips you need to bank. This will save you a bit of time and will fill up all of your inventory spaces except for one.) You can give all the items to Auguste before they are needed. Auguste requires several items to make two test balloons. Player would have to get him the following items: *3 papyrus - bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja, bought from the general store in Ardougne, taken from respawns at Legend's Guild and Yanille, taken from the cupboard in the White Knights' Castle (the drop trick can be used to obtain three), bought from Ali Morrisane or found in the Myreque Hideout in Meiyerditch in the Sanguinesti region in a crate in the same room as Safalaan. *1 candle - buy from the candle seller in Tai Bwo Wannai, Shilo Village or Catherby; or steal one from a table in Entrana's church, risking getting a maximum of 20 life points if unsuccessful. There are also spawns in the Monastery south of Ardougne and also ground floor of the Watchtower, Yanille. Black candles from the Merlin's Crystal quest can also work. *1 ball of wool - Spin from wool sheared from sheep, buy from the Ardougne general store or the Lletya seamstress. *1 sack of potatoes - potatoes can be grown (not recommended), bought in the shops on Miscellania/Etceteria, or gathered from Lumbridge. But the most convenient method is to go to the house marked with a cooking symbol just east of Auguste Sacks are available from any farming shop. Click the sack with 10 potatoes in the inventory to fill up the sack. After collecting all the materials talk to Auguste. He will then tell you that he needs to perform two tests. First of them requires you to make a model of an origami balloon. You have to use papyrus with the ball of wool,creating a balloon structure, and then use an unlit candle on the balloon structure to get an origami balloon.Do not launch the balloon or else you will have to get the items again! Talk to Auguste again to see a short cut-scene. After that talk to him again and he will take the remaining two pieces of papyrus and the sack of potatoes from you and make the second test balloon himself, where it is attacked by an angry mob. Do not light the balloons before talking to Auguste. Main balloon After the tests, Auguste will require players to get the materials for a real balloon: *Yellow dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins to make yellow dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins or bought off the Grand Exchange for each. *Red dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie three redberries and 5 coins to make red dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins or bought off the Grand Exchange for each. *10 Silk - can be bought from the silk seller in Al-Kharid at 3 coins each (2 if you haggle, but keep in mind that it takes 8 clicks per silk for 3 gp and 12 clicks per silk for 2 gp), stolen from the stalls in Ardougne or bought off the Grand Exchange. Thessalia in the Varrock clothing store also conveniently sells 10 silk. *Bowl - can be bought at any general shop or made in Gunnarsgrunn from soft clay, for those with Crafting over level 40 in the Crafting Guild where you can even obtain the clay from the guild by mining or bought off the Grand Exchange. There is also a bowl spawn in the upstairs room of the same building in Entrana that has the glassblower spawn. (You can also take the bowl in the kitchen of the Lumbridge castle when you plant the sapling, assuming you plant it there.) *8 Sandbags - can be obtained by using a sack with a sandpit. (A sandpit can be found on Entrana.) *Auguste will also give the player a basket of apples and an "Auguste's sapling", which is actually a willow tree. Plant the sapling in any tree patch (the easiest one to get to is probably the one just west of Lumbridge) and ask the local farmer to look after the growing tree by paying with the basket of apples. It will take 4 hours for the sapling to grow (much like any other willow tree) so it is advised you either buy the branches from the Grand Exchange for }} coins each or go do something else while you're waiting. (Fairy Tale Parts I and II are good ideas because, like this quest, they are requirements for the Varrock Tasks.) Once it is fully grown, player will need to cut 12 willow branches from it to make the basket, by using secateurs to the tree. Note that, after cutting one branch, the player will need to wait for more branches to appear on the same tree. This process takes approximately an hour; about 5 minutes a branch. Apart from the sapling given by Auguste, player can also cut branches from any player-grown willow tree. 1 willow branch is generated about every 5 minutes. Player should give the dyes, pieces of silk, bowl and sandbags to Auguste, then get the willow branches out of their bank and use them on the frame of the balloon to weave a basket. *You will need the Tinderbox and Logs before you can fly. Fuel Ten logs and a tinderbox are needed for completing the journey. Because hatchets can be wielded as a weapon, they are not allowed on Entrana. Logs should be prepared before going to Entrana, however this is not neccesary if you have a hatchet in your toolbelt. If you don't follow the exact ''path below, you will crash and have to start over. You will have to run and get more logs. So, if you want, you can bring 20 logs instead of 10. Note that Auguste will not allow you on the balloon if you are carrying/wearing 40kg or more of armour and/or items (logs included). If you follow the path below exactly, you won't crash and will complete the quest on the first try. '''Note': Having a bronze hatchet on your toolbelt allows you to cut trees on Entrana because it cannot be wielded as a weapon. Ballooning After giving the materials to Auguste, weaving the basket and having the logs and tinderbox in the inventory, player should speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what player should notice and some tips on how to fly the balloon. Player will see an interface of balloon control. Player should maneuver through the obstacle course without hitting anything (including birds, trees, houses and clouds) and safely land on the well marked landing spot on the third screen. Balloon control panel *Clicking any control advances the balloon one "space" to the right. **The top button (drop sandbag) moves the balloon two spaces up. (up 2) **The log button (use log) moves the balloon one space up. (up 1) **"Relax" advances the balloon to the right without changing altitude. (right 1) **The normal rope lowers the balloon by one space, (down 1) **The red rope lowers the balloon by two spaces. (down 2) **Clicking "Bail" will cancel the flight. The numbers at the side of sack and log buttons correspond to how many times player can use the resources respectively, therefore fuel is limited. If player runs out of fuel he or she can still "relax" or lower altitude (by pulling ropes). A tip is that how the balloon appears to travel is not as important as where it will end up. If the balloon meets a cloud right above it and a bird in front of it, it is possible to go right through both obstacles by dropping sacks or pulling the red rope (raising and dropping the balloon by 2 spaces respectively). The balloon will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird, and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like the balloon can fit through, but it can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, three screens showing the path to Taverley will appear in the ballooning interface. Go here for more pictures. There are various ways to control the balloon, and the following is just one of the suggested paths. However, using this path is highly '''suggested, as it works perfectly, and it's quite frustrating to crash the balloon over and over. If you crash, you have to run back, get more logs, and come back, which turns what is a medium-length quest into a long one. '''Taverley Screen 1: Drop sandbag, Burn log, Relax (x9), Pull RED rope, Relax (x2), Pull normal rope 1, Relax (x5) Taverley Screen 2: Burn log, Relax, Burn log, Relax (x10), Burn log, Relax (x5) Taverley Screen 3: Relax (x7), Pull RED rope, Pull normal rope, Relax (x3), Burn log, Relax (x4), Pull normal rope The balloon should end up one space above the landing pad, with no air space in between. Flying past the landing pad would get the balloon blown away, and getting the balloon in the space with landing pad would cause it to smash to the ground, in both cases the flight would be considered unsuccessful. Player needs to restart the flight by preparing the logs and tinderbox again before going to Entrana, although he or she doesn't have to rebuild the balloon. After the balloon has landed, talk to Auguste for a little dialogue, then the quest is finished. Rewards .]] *1 Quest Point *2,000 Experience *3,000 Experience *1,500 Experience *4,000 Experience *Bomber jacket and Bomber cap **Goggles from the Gnome Restaurant minigame can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking to Auguste. *Access to the Balloon transport system *Ability to make Origami balloons *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked * Floating Free Required for completing Completion of Enlightened Journey is required for the following: *Balloon Transport System (miniquest) *Varrock Tasks: **'Medium:' "Engage" *Ardougne Tasks: **'Medium:' "Arriving in Style" Trivia *Also if the player right-clicks the mob during the cutscene, the villagers' names are Larry, Curly, and Moe, characters from "The Three Stooges." There is also a fourth villager named Bob. Funnily enough, Larry, Curly and Moe are the names of the three cyclopses in the Arcanists game tutorial on Funorb. *The quest is a reference to the Enlightenment, a movement in Europe in which people began to pursue knowledge and reason rather than rely on the Church for information. The Quest's title hints at this, and the quest takes place in Entrana - a sacred island populated by Saradominist monks. The main character in the quest, Auguste, is tired of living the life of a monk, and wants to escape from the island. The reference is further exemplified when a mob attacks the floating prototype of Auguste's hot air balloon, only to have him say "These mobs are pretty common around here, destroying anything that questions the power of the Gods." - a reference to the Crusades, a religious movement which immediately preceded the Enlightenment. *Auguste says, "To explore new frontiers" and your character then replies, "And to boldly go where no-one has gone before!", one of the most famous lines from Star Trek. He also refers to his business as his 'enterprise' a lot, which is the name of the main starship in Star Trek. Auguste's line "should we encounter tribb..., beg your pardon, trouble" is a reference to the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" from the original Star Trek series. Furthermore, if you look closely, he is wearing robes with a black top bit, with three gold studs, much like the first officers of Star Trek. *When testing the test balloons, peasants will destroy it with pitchforks, which is exactly what happened during the invention of the hot air balloon. fi:Enlightened Journey nl:Enlightened Journey * Category:Wikia Game Guides quests